


【新快】Like You Do

by Corey_Ricoliar



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey_Ricoliar/pseuds/Corey_Ricoliar
Summary: 由偷拍和魔术道具引发的误会结果导致你追我赶的游戏走向未知的结局...幸好，你依然只属于我，而我早就败给了你。Summary：互相闹别扭的两个人对于偷拍和误会终于忍无可忍（心描+清水/可当无差），在小黑屋把恋爱本垒给这样那样了（新快）于是又名“都是偷拍惹的祸”www
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 61





	【新快】Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> 是看了老福特@松松的脑洞后的激情犯罪写作（呸说好的激情产物结果还不是写了一星期甚至一度陷入自闭）感谢您的授权！！！  
> ooc过剩，担心被我的无证驾驶雷到就请别看了呜（捂脸）

[怪盗基德の天台吻手礼！国民男神原来早已名草有主？！]  
[层层白纱下隐藏的究竟是何方神圣！]

今天日卖日报的大字标题也一如既往地夺人眼球。  
上次如此轰动全国的新闻半个月前是“日本警察的救世主工藤新一消失半年再度回归！将庞大的黑衣组织连根拔起！”占了整整两版的详细报道配合清晰的照片让报社赚足福泽谕吉，也让工藤新一重新聚焦于大众视线中。  
而那张照片是偷拍的。他从工藤宅中走出，自信耀眼的高中侦探通过相机媒体向世界宣告他的回归，连灿烂的阳光都消融于黑白照片中，只有他身后等着竹马上学的青梅和他有着同样清晰的光影构图，还引起了一番围绕暧昧剧情的轰动。  
但是天知道他和兰之间青梅竹马的懵懂爱情已经融于亲情了，现在唯有破案和真相能激起他的热血。  
——是的，包括那位声名与侦探并驾齐驱的怪盗。  
在工藤新一眼中，怪盗身上的谜团就像夜幕中的皓月一般充满神秘与诱惑，但也存在着天堑似的距离，让他永远无法停止追逐的脚步。  
工藤新一乐在其中，不允许别人插足评说。  
反正旁人总是无法理解侦探对怪盗的执着，粗鲁地将艺术家贬斥为小丑，对黑暗中抗拒罪恶的高光行为视而不见。那些人若是连明月一般的耀眼灵魂都无法理解的话，那么想当然，月光下的魔术师先生就该是属于名侦探一个人的私有物品吧？  
夜幕月下的相会对决，被暗号联系起来的默契，还有无数次出生入死的相随，都是他一个人的。  
江户川柯南这么坚信着，于是恢复了身份的工藤新一也贯彻这一信念，甚至连他本人都没有察觉。  
可昨晚那场毫不友好的宝石争夺战才刚拉下帷幕，不知道哪里出现的“神秘人”又被众人与基德捆绑在一起。独属于两个人的对决时刻被陌生人侵入，甚至成为民众狂热参与的谈资。  
记者偷拍的角度太过高明，画面中只能看到白衣怪盗倚靠在栏杆上，背景是价值不菲的豪华夜景，照片的一角被层层雾纱般的白影虚化了，于是被怪盗牵在手心的宝物无法露出真容，只能从轮廓上大致猜测是一只线条好看的手，边缘透着点模糊不清的绀色。  
怪盗心有所属。  
怪盗月下私会。  
怪盗身边有着神秘的伴侣……  
在上学路上第1001次听到基德与“神秘人”捆绑出现后，工藤新一将今天的第一笔花销......以及一团极其阴郁的低气压，赏给了帝丹高中门口的小卖部，收获是那份卷在手里夹在臂弯或者扔进书包都让他不舒服的日卖日报......和小卖部老板欲言又止的瑟缩眼神。  
“工藤同学......你这是在生气吗？”  
年轻的侦探愣了半晌，低头看看自己手里被捏得皱巴巴的报纸，其他铅字被褶皱或是掐痕蹂躏得看不出原样，只有魔术师依稀能辨认笑意的脸部剪影能幸免于难。  
“......怎么会，”他笑道，转身又折回了小卖部，修长好看的手指曲起在桌面敲了敲，指节指尖似乎有些泛白，“咳，劳驾，再买一份。”

工藤新一是这么坚信的：能让他感到生气的只有无法参透的真相。  
可将买来的第二份报纸一字不落读完，令和的福尔摩斯还是没能找出“神秘人嫌疑犯”的线索，心底还真有那么一丝……真的只有一丝怒火。  
工藤新一索性丢开手中的书本，推开了记忆宫殿的大门。一阵繁琐无味的记忆回溯后，他步入东京铁塔的瞭望台，视线尽头是身穿雪白表演服的魔术师，基德的手中拿着澄澈的宝石，折射出的影像可称流光溢彩，泛着玫瑰香的清冷月光流淌下来沾湿了他的衣角，于是怪盗将宝石收回手心轻轻一捏，一朵玫瑰代替了宝石就这么生生绽放在侦探面前。  
这是昨晚的场景，是他恢复身份以来的半个月内唯一的对决。  
工藤新一本是抱着兴奋的心情来的。江户川柯南与基德的交手由于预告函的不定期性而搁浅了一段时间，复出的工藤新一也没有怪盗的联系方式，赴约是唯一让他们相见的方式。  
可他看这熟稔的撩人动作便忍不住挑刺嘲讽：“今晚在铁塔值班的保安是位年轻女士，面对她时你也是用这种手段混进来的吗？”  
“啊呀，谁知道呢，毕竟大侦探先生来得太晚了。”  
怪盗基德勾唇笑着凑上前来，玫瑰花香和少年人的热度都在试图入侵侦探的胸膛。工藤眼神一凛，伸出手去，不知是为了接过玫瑰还是铐住白衣罪人的手腕。但基德晃晃手臂，停住脚步，有意无意躲开了。  
这个微妙的错开仿佛是个讯号，点燃了空气中剑拔弩张的气氛。  
工藤新一失了耐心冷静，皱眉疑惑道：“你今天这是怎么了。”  
“唔？怪盗基德不是一直这样吗。”  
扑克笑脸没有龟裂，华丽声线没有破绽。  
可工藤新一想着，并不是。  
措辞挑衅的预告函，嚣张的魔术表演，以及此刻充满攻击性的肢体语言……  
那张扑克脸下闪着光亮的灵魂，在甫一见面的不经意间对他泄露出一丝危险又不愉快的气息。  
面前这个人，似乎在生气？可偏偏还是面带笑容的，让他无法确认真相。  
工藤新一想不出来基德为什么要生气。  
明明鸽了相当长一段时间没有进行怪盗活动的是他，没有第一时间向他发送手写预告函的是他，用不知名手段向旁人施展魅力混入铁塔中的是他，莫名其妙拖到现在还不归还宝石的还是他……  
所以这么一想该生气的是他这个侦探才对吧！  
“看你的表情，是不认同我的话咯。”  
基德拧了拧自己的帽檐，阴影遮住眼瞳，紫水晶般的眼瞳中，光亮安静地泯灭在黑暗里，像是某月某天巨型飞船顶部的情景重现。  
“跟大侦探是讲不清楚的，我比较怀念小侦探的做法。”  
他这么说着就摸出了魔术枪扣动扳机，黑色JOKER钉在距离侦探的脚尖只有一厘米的位置，破空声被夜风搅碎，掀动了工藤新一的外套，露出腰际绑在束袋里的警用手枪。

“既然你也带了枪，我们比一场。”

那时的魔术师扬扬下巴，笑容桀骜不驯。一身生人勿近的气场让侦探想起他们曾在歌剧院的天台死斗，可会用狡诈的小心思引诱宿敌跃下高楼的小侦探已经消失了半月。  
江户川柯南不会回来了，令人怀念的“小侦探的做法”也是。  
两个曾无限接近的年轻灵魂终究变成现在这样一个毫无保留一个固守伪装的状态，他们的对决也随着变了味道……也许有，也许没有。  
反正工藤新一是更倾向于前者的，昨晚难得对等的枪法比试被直升机打断，侦探确信自己听到了怪盗啧了一声，平和的扑克脸终于被一丝不满撕破，转瞬藏进雪白的滑翔翼后投入夜色，只让工藤愣在原地。  
愣到现在，看了报纸，翻了记忆，他还是找不出原因，反而快要因为自己心里莫名的怒意陷入更深的迷茫。  
所以这张照片是在他见到基德以前偷拍的？  
在他之前，还有一个人能抢先他一步破译预告，并且和怪盗心平气和地相见？  
基德是在见过“神秘人”后，才对他的到来表示不欢迎？  
而如果这个人真如媒体和民众猜测的那样是基德的伴侣，对方可信吗？保守秘密吗？会给基德带来麻烦吗？  
……  
啊，这真是，越想越烦躁。  
工藤新一将报纸折进书里，仰靠在椅子上，“令和之光“沐浴在阳光下，耀眼却孤僻，似乎自成一方天地。

[现身却不偷窃，月下魔术师的神秘之行！]  
[漫天花瓣，再创浪漫奇景！]  
[女子身形确认！怪盗基德‘“恋情”又现进展？！]

连续两周领教了日卖日报的丧心病狂，黑羽快斗发现自己已经可以一边添油加醋地与中森青子一同数落报社主编、认为他说不定是受怪盗基德贿赂才敢这样敲定标题，一边将双手背在身后盲打、向寺井黄之助确认今晚的行动计划。  
“快斗——喂我说你在听吗？笨斗！”  
由于双手腾不出来，黑羽快斗探头凑到中森青子的手边叼住奶茶吸管，含糊不清地反驳：“少啰嗦啦呆青，除了瞧不起基德最近莫名其妙的举动，你还能说出什么有趣点的话题吗？”  
[预告函只送到博物馆和搜查二课就好]......确认，发送。  
高中生怪盗把手机收好偏头一看，中森青子显然还想就这个话题长篇大论一番，她气鼓鼓地把奶茶塞进少年手中，倒是称了他的意。  
“既然没有发预告函也没有偷东西，那就不要这么张扬地出现在镜头里啊！难道真是为了显摆自己有了女朋友，不惜暴露身份也要给她浪漫的约会氛围吗？真是搞不懂这个小偷！”  
黑羽快斗细细嚼着黑糖珍珠，软糯的糖球被磨出清淡的甜味，粘黏在唇齿间的触感很微妙，在过于厚重的奶茶醇香里意外地令人上瘾。  
“是啊……我也不懂。”  
不懂基德为什么在甫一看到第一张充满误会的偷拍时没有发声解释，不懂这两周以来连续出没在东京各处的怪盗怎么会对一系列低级的偷拍跟踪毫不防备……  
也不懂那个据说是“基德女朋友”的虚幻人影怎么还没被某个敏锐的名侦探看破真相。  
那明明只是个魔术道具啊，只要名侦探肯花点心思在他出现过的地方做丁点调查，就一定能很快发现的。  
毕竟二代怪盗基德，或者说黑羽快斗，要说假人他有，助手他也有，但哪里来的女朋友。  
虽然他能从固若金汤的金库里偷走宝石，自己的心却没有好好守住，在找到一个香香软软的女孩子谈场恋爱之前，满腔理智和感性就被一个又强硬又好胜的迟钝家伙抢走了。  
只要那个人在烈焰火海中对他说一句话，在万米高空中向他伸出手，天空色的眼眸唯独向他展示出自己强大又自信的本色，就算被绑架被压制被卷入他的战争也没有怨言没有数落、反而与他站在一起，他就什么都会去做，什么都可以不管不顾……毫不犹豫。  
强盗行为，蛮不讲理，没有梦想！  
而且关键问题是直到今天，工藤新一还没有在任何平台发表对“基德似乎有女朋友了”一事的意见！  
果然是因为恢复身份后要和亲朋好友巩固感情，平时忙着打击罪恶，所以他这个只会捣乱犯罪添麻烦的宿敌就变得无足轻重？  
只要基德不发出预告函通知行动，“宿敌有没有女友”“这件事会不会给基德带来麻烦”之类的问题早就不在侦探的考虑范围之内了吧！  
所以接下来就算他要去偷宝石也不会给这家伙单独发预告函了！  
少年恶狠狠地用犬牙磨着塑料吸管，而少女的碎碎念还在继续。  
“那个小偷是不是受刺激了？”  
“……谁知道呢。”  
无非是天知地知黑羽快斗也知。  
如果说“得知名侦探终于结束战斗能站在阳光下，但却是和他的青梅女友一起被偷拍，最后你侬我侬地出现在报纸头条，而他作为宿敌竟然是全世界最后一个知道的”这种事能被称为“刺激”的话。  
那么恭喜中森青子小姐，她在不经意间的吐槽臆测竟然戳中了国际罪犯怪盗基德的痛点。  
没有可以用本来面目质问名侦探的立场，可脱下华丽表演服的他又什么都不是......保持角色的神秘只是一件麻烦事，对现在心情复杂的黑羽快斗来说突然失去了乐趣，反而成为负担了。  
放学归家的少年扔下书包走近自家父亲的等身画像，单手撑在魔术师手背的位置，好像一个迷茫的小孩遇见无法决断的事，在向自己最信赖的人索要一个答案。

[预告函参上！时隔两周怪盗终于重操旧业！]  
[这次也会和“神秘女友”一起携手出现吗？]

怪盗基德放下报纸，双手抱胸，瞪着半月眼吐槽这位不会措辞胡乱猜测的新手主编。  
并——不——会——啊。  
就算是变魔术，也不可能给自己凭空捏造一个女朋友出来哦。  
哪怕能变出来，他也更想要......  
不，打住，现在还是工作重要。  
他早已经避开人群潜入了博物馆，同时还好心地给今晚辛勤工作的八卦记者们留了一扇后门，只等着预告时间一到就能华丽登场，送他们一版绝佳的特写照片。  
嗯......如果能忽略他因为寒冷而不得不显得严肃的扑克脸就好了。  
现在是深夜，裸露在外的颈脖和面部都在微不可查地战栗，基德忍不住扯了扯自己白色西服的夹层，那里面藏着的是可以快速充气成等身假人的橡胶皮，在这骤然降温的立冬时节倒是能很好地充当保暖服......所以最好不要有让他用掉假人的机会啊，否则工作完成的回家路上他很有可能被寒风吹病。  
不给工藤新一单独发预告函真是个正确决定，如果名侦探不来抓他就再好不过了，这种气温骤降的时候最容易生病，头脑也会不甚灵敏。  
基德暗暗点头，对自己的体贴表示赞赏，心里微妙的纠结想法被悄悄抹除，随着呼吸产生的湿热气体一同融化在独处的黑暗中。  
等到秒针忠实地跳完最后一小格落到12点的位置，三根指针重合到一起，由远处钟楼与博物馆内报时系统混在一起的声响开始回荡在夜色中。  
雪白的身影从高处跃下，层层烟雾照旧放倒了看守的警卫，正在基德感慨怎么各位守卫与怪盗交手这么久了还没有任何长进时，逆着月光走来的少年抬手摘了防护面具，似乎也露出了无奈的神色，但很快被复杂的冷光覆盖。  
“游戏开始。”

似乎是因为这次的扑克脸太严肃，工藤新一更加摸不准他在想些什么。今晚的预告函也像是在故意避着他一般没有送给他，选择了低调而非华丽的登场方式也与先前不同，各种异常一度让侦探以为是出了什么事。  
不过这两周持续刷新的可以称为“花边新闻”的各种头版头条已经变相地给他做好了心理准备，工藤新一拐弯抹角找中森警官讨要预告函信息时甚至能做到心情平和，只不过在解开暗号后没有及时告诉警方的做法掺杂了一点自己的私情。  
分散了警力，做了点小动作，让外人看起来像他是怪盗的共犯……都是因为那些莫名烦闷的小心思。  
说到底，名侦探对于怪盗来说也只是工作的阻碍和强劲的宿敌而已，对吧，一时的心跳刺激或者出生入死的共同经历都是吊桥效应，并不是能够随意介入长远人生的特殊存在。  
就算得知宿敌真如媒体所说抛下对决和工作，转而对一位陌生女性大献殷勤他也……他也不是不能接受。  
他只是想要顺从自己的任性，问清楚这些异常的来源和真相。  
就像面对一个真正的罪犯一样。  
工藤新一抬眼凝视不远处的怪盗：“这次宝石还没有到手，对吧。”  
基德蹲跪在玻璃展台上，单手托腮，笑吟吟的：“毕竟通关钥匙在你那里，哪会这么容易？”  
今晚侦探私自解除了警方的保护措施，将宝石收进自己手里，就是为了能和怪盗多一段独处的时间，好让他理清真相。  
“回答一个问题，就暂时把宝石让给你。”  
“哦？名侦探今天转性了啊。”  
怪盗看起来不甚信任，余光似乎在搜寻确认暗中的陷阱，脸上笑容却越发动人心魄。  
怀疑也是正常的，本来这些异常都是侦探违背公平原则的先手动作。  
工藤敛了眸子，拉过旁边纯黑的实木椅子坐下，双腿交叠搭在一起，背脊挺直的坐姿刚好让他在微微仰头的情况下与基德不远不近地对视。  
蓝宝石与紫水晶的光亮在不可见之处碰撞，满天星河落入其中，虚幻胜过真实。  
“嗯，就当我转性，不骗你。”  
双手攥在一起，手指拧了起来，工藤斟酌了半天措辞，最后问出口的还是无比直白的话语：  
“基德你……真的……有了女朋友？”  
怪盗缓慢地眨了眨眼。  
这个问题哪怕只是为了宝石也得好好斟酌……何况它是由工藤新一问出来的。他当然想要回答，就在这里，就在这时。

“……其实……”

其实在工藤新一进入博物馆与基德对峙后，从后门也有一位足够幸运和敏锐的八卦记者溜进来了。  
记者谨慎地躲在墙角等了一会，直到工藤坐下准备与基德促膝长谈，他才恍然发现这个场景堪称旷世绝景，光冲着这两人的颜值气质就应该被载入史册，更遑论那股无法言明的氛围，好像透过窗棂的月光都为这两人停留，连微风扬起的细尘也闪闪发亮。  
在理智阻止他以前，手指已经按下了快门，白色炽光惊飞了温顺白鸽，惊怒了深海白鲨，天与海的交界在一瞬间沸腾翻涌，暗流和风暴将今晚的结局推向未知的方向。  
突兀的灯光触动了警方的布置，带着枪械的警员们陆续冲入展馆，先前闯祸的记者不知带着自己的相机和宝贵照片逃到了哪里，总之现场恢复了怪盗追逃的常态。  
笑声闷闷地响起。  
“啊啦……这可真是。”  
怪盗基德的手中不知何时已握住了魔术枪，几张扑克牌破开混乱的空气，用似乎可以点燃火花的极速与戒备感割裂了一站一坐的距离，白鸽从四面八方飞入展馆，带着扰人视线的烟雾形成屏障。  
工藤新一虽然对突发状况有些许感应，但“怪盗主动留门将八卦记者放进来”这种事不在他的考虑范围，第一时间能想到的只有那个“神秘女友”做出了泄露基德行踪甚至威胁到他行动的事。  
可他刚抬手挥散了一点烟雾，想要出声提醒这转瞬已跑到落地窗前的宿敌，就看到一个人影站在基德身边，纤细又单薄，像是女性。  
侦探怔在原地。  
落地窗恐怕是纸糊的，基德只一推就打开了，被夜风撕扯着溃不成军的白色雾气失去了遮掩作用，将基德的一举一动都清楚地暴露在工藤新一眼前。  
只见基德解下了自己的披风将那个人罩住，双手环过腰肢的部分将滑翔翼的扣带系好，似是轻柔又写意地一推，将对方安全迅速地送了出去。  
做完这一切，基德没有急着应对蜂拥而至的警员们，而是站在窗边观望了几息时间，随后如释重负地舒了口气，似乎冲着他挤了挤眼，露出挑衅般的眼神后转身逃向另一个出口。  
工藤新一慢慢踱步走向基德刚才的位置，白色滑翔翼已经模糊成了纸飞机那么大一点，只是撞进城市的夜景，却好像能拽着他全部的判断力远走高飞。  
这可真是。  
“……不愉快的游戏。”

觉得游戏并不愉快的不只是侦探，还有他的宿敌。  
衣服夹层里的橡胶假人已经和滑翔翼披风一起放出去吸引警察的注意力了，现在的怪盗更是身轻如燕，迅速找了个隐蔽的房间躲好，可他靠在墙边时感受到了夜风，不禁抱住手臂搓了搓。  
所以说最好不要有让他用掉假人的机会嘛，这次为了脱身付出的代价可是有点大……连刚才名侦探的问话都来不及好好回答。  
女朋友……啊。  
名侦探终于也误会了吗？  
也不知道明早他看到新的报纸头条会有什么反应，毕竟刚才放出去的假人更符合女生形象，如果在空中飞行时被记者抓拍到，媒体肯定又会多一番“基德女朋友”的臆测，似乎挺有趣的。  
虽然……这次是不是做得过了，怪盗的对外形象崩了些不说，名侦探也在生气……  
基德摸摸下巴，他心里怎么会有点心虚，是因为天气太冷影响判断了吗？  
还没回神，拐角传来的微弱脚步声吸引了他的注意，怪盗想要拿出魔术枪戒备，却被来人更快一步抓住手腕。  
基德怔住，不自觉间放弃抵抗：“名、名侦探。”  
工藤新一似乎是用尽全力赶到他的所在之地，胸膛剧烈起伏着，锢住他手腕的力量大得惊人，蓝瞳也亮得快要燃烧起来，怪盗基德的本能开始提醒他如果不赶快逃离就会被这烈焰吞噬殆尽。  
“那个……咳，既然我今晚根本就没有摸到宝石，你可以先放手吧？”  
工藤盯视着他，刚松手放开他的手腕，又一把撑在墙上逼近基德，话语也在紧紧相逼。  
“放出烟雾弹、把滑翔翼交给她、确认她安全离开才继续自己的逃脱……！”  
“你就……这么宝贝自己的女朋友，哪怕她会在行动中出卖你的信息？！”  
侦探滚烫的气息将夜风也屏蔽在外，像是最凶狠的狼犬，将猎物锁在自己的领地中。  
奇怪，名侦探说出“大切な彼女 ”的时候的语气怎么那么耳熟……是在“天空的贵妇人”的危机中，基德枕着自己的手臂提醒工藤新一要更关注兰小姐一点那时的语气吗？  
情景重现，当时就不敢直视侦探、生怕泄露自己感情的基德更受不了此时此刻过于贴近的距离，他偏了偏头，小声道：“稍等，我没怎么听懂，你......你退开些……”  
毕竟这个距离，太危险了。  
“是啊，你总是听不懂，还是说根本就不听。”  
工藤新一终于对宿敌眼中清澈无辜的含义忍无可忍，倾身咬在基德的嘴唇上。  
“唔！……”  
要命，炽热的气息从唇舌挤入身体，基德想要推开工藤新一，只能迷糊地发现自己左手被摁在墙上十指交缠，右手则被控制着探向对方的胸膛。  
哪怕隔着手套也能感受到那股热意，心脏鼓动的动静传到基德那边，让他发了狠一口咬在工藤新一的嘴唇上，离开时能尝到血腥味。  
“名侦探！冷静！你知道自己在做什么吗！”  
工藤新一眯着眼欣赏宿敌难得慌乱的模样，脸颊绯红挣脱了扑克脸的束缚，嘴唇还在闪着光泽，沾着的血是他的——这个认知让他兴奋。侦探舔舔唇角的伤口，再度压上去。  
他当然知道自己在做什么。  
攻城略地强盗行为让怪盗手脚发软，所有反抗轻易就被镇压，眼神越发迷蒙混乱。侦探顺着他无力滑下的趋势将膝盖挤入他的腿间，暂时充当了支点，但也蹭到了大腿内侧更加敏感私密的领地，让基德腰间一软。  
工藤新一眉梢一挑，单手拨开衣物探下去，握住了基德渐渐苏醒的欲望。  
“基德，你有反应了呢？”  
被问到的人浑身一僵，仰头咽下变调的喘息：“换你被这样……试试！”  
“对你的女友也是这样？”  
“不……等下！”  
所以从刚才开始这家伙就在说些什么啊……基德想要伸手按住工藤不让他继续动作，但要害头一次被人拿捏的感觉让人手足无措，他只能压抑自己的反应。  
工藤新一察觉身前的少年正试图将自己重新缩回扑克脸下，便更加投入地挑逗起手里的硬物，被牢牢制住之人的身体反应是无法隐瞒的，鬓角颈脖渗出滑下的汗液、扣在腕间逐渐加快的脉搏、手里物什炽烫膨胀的触感……在工藤再次低头舔咬上基德耳根的瞬间，基德呜咽一声，把自己的初次射在他手心。  
……太羞耻了！  
羽扇蝶翼遮不住怪盗的眼里噙着的泪花，他深呼吸几次，自暴自弃地紧闭上眼：“想耍我看我出糗的样子已经够了吧！放我走啊，名侦探！”  
被指控的人神色晦暗，就着满手的黏腻继续不轻不重地捋动。  
“之前的问题，答案是什么？”  
高潮的余韵还在脑中嗡嗡作响，基德哪里想得起来什么见鬼问题，瞪着侦探道：“你觉得是什么就是什么好了！”只要赶紧放他走！  
很好。怪盗基德这么失态而且回避的样子也算是他们对决的一大收藏了。  
工藤沉下脸扳过基德的肩膀将他摁在墙上，干净的那手继续使力镇压反抗，沾满精液的另一手伸向密处，在他的百般挣扎下挤入了一个指节。  
“唔……不行！名侦探，住手……工藤新一！”  
手指探入甬道的深度越发让基德感到恐慌，没有任何人造访的领地被强硬挤开，黏答答的精液慢慢推进，让一整根手指的进入都能被接纳。他涨红着脸拼命摇头，似乎在拒绝身体的顺从，可除了发现自己越发无力甚至跪倒在地以外没有任何用处，在膝盖磕到地板的前一刻还是工藤捞了一把才避免了碰撞。  
工藤皱眉，从背后贴近咬他的耳朵：“……小心点，否则别人看了会心疼。”  
基德颤抖着声线反驳道：“有谁、谁会看！我现在应该小心的人是你！你这是在侵……”  
“侵犯？”  
直白说出口但却肆无忌惮的口吻让基德怒上心头，可身后已经增加到三指却畅通无阻，咕啾作响的水声让他想要封闭五感，但工藤新一的存在感太强，他根本无法忽视。  
名侦探也许把他观察犯人微表情的技能用在基德身上了，在手指蹭过那块硬肉边缘并感到基德的前端再次挺立时明白了什么，开始重点关照那里。  
人体怎么会有这样的弱点，外人的按揉竟然可以让人被欲望操控失去理智，过电般的刺激让基德陷入混乱，一心想要逃离这个人，低喊着求饶：“你、刚才说的问题我没有好好答，你啊……停一下，说完了就放过我好不好？名侦探呜嗯……”  
工藤新一不想听从，偏偏基德的微弱哭腔将理智吊在那里，让他停下动作。  
“.…..女朋友的那个问题。”  
“我怎么可能有女朋友啊喂……”  
基德满心委屈，如果有伴侣，他为什么会在这里被宿敌压着挑起全部欲望！今晚的情况换一个人来，他早就放催眠瓦斯逃之夭夭了，碰都不给人碰一下！  
“那么刚才放走的是假人？”  
“这种事……想想就能明白吧……”  
工藤的手指还在湿热的甬道里磨蹭，自己的欲望已经忍到发疼，但不可否认的是他的怒意正在消减，理智感性都倾向基德的解释是正确的，冲动的侦探对当下情况不免产生了一丝尴尬。“最后的问题……这两周以来你为什么没有澄清事实？”  
基德僵在原地，身体内心被同时剖白的羞耻感让他恨不得找个缝钻进去。  
可僵持了许久还不作答的后果就是侦探冷笑着拉下裤链，把又硬又热的性器释放出来，代替手指顶在粉红的小口前。  
“那么真的抱歉了。”  
工藤舔了舔唇，蹭开基德宝蓝色的衬衫，咬住红果时叹息着呼唤宿敌的称号。  
“.…..基德。”  
肉刃破开肠壁，将后穴连带着整个人都劈开撑满，基德浑身的毛孔都在瞬间打开了，发自骨髓的满足感混着快感和痛楚一齐冲向天灵盖，让他呻吟出声，连泣声也充满着甜腻的热气。  
“工……新一！”  
后面发生的事情完全超出两人的掌控。  
也许基德在敏感点被重重碾磨时主动送上了唇瓣让工藤亲吻撕咬，也许他试着自己转身正对着侦探抱紧了脖子、好让那些深浅交错的顶弄不殃及膝盖，又或者被一次次送上高峰哭喊着想要停下的人不是他，因为怪盗基德不会因为性欲中的拷问折磨就将所有暗恋着宿敌的小心思和盘托出、也不会语无伦次地重复着“我只会看着你而已所以你也只能看着我”，只有黑羽快斗才会一边骂着混蛋一边夹紧了长腿，不想与工藤新一分开片刻。  
侦探先生的所作所为当然也很失礼，在基德前列腺高潮时要求他念出自己的名字，用来揭露真相的伶牙俐齿此时啃咬着魔术师粉嫩的唇瓣，也不放过他的肩颈锁骨和前胸。  
直到过度的激情让两人失去理智，再次一同攀上极乐的高潮，单片眼镜完成使命般落在基德被精液灌满、显得不再平坦的小腹上，工藤新一从欲望漩涡中抽身低头看了一眼，落入紫色的星海，深蓝的琼宇里爱意也在交融。  
黑羽快斗在欢爱中失去了大部分意识，除了手指本能地攥紧工藤新一的衣领不让他逃，就只有后穴还在收缩着与他不止不休。  
蓝眼少年最后一次射进高热的内里，抱紧了人平复喘息，好半晌才低头凑到紫眸少年的颈间，低声说了句话。

[游戏或是对决？]  
[真相照亮于博物馆的灯光下！]  
[侦探与怪盗的温柔月光！]

今早的日卖日报依然火爆，占据了半页报纸的赫然是蓝衣侦探与白衣怪盗在月光下的无言对视，涌动的星光定格在照片中，仿佛是在另一个世界。  
“这两位宿敌已经相处得这么和睦了？”  
中森青子扒着小泉红子疑惑地嘟囔，没注意到魔女的目光有那么一丝丝调侃微妙：“恐怕不止和睦哦。”  
“不止？那是什么？”  
小泉红子抬手拂过红唇，遮掩了几分笑意：“不说这个，中森同学，今天真平静啊，你有没有觉得教室里少了什么人。”  
中森青子左右环顾了下，竟然没看到黑羽快斗凑在女生堆里献殷勤，也没听到他和什么男生聊天打趣，找了半天才发现他趴在自己的座位上，似乎从进教室开始就一直保持这个姿势。  
于是女孩凑到竹马的课桌前卷起报纸敲了敲那个毛绒绒的脑袋。  
“笨斗！打起精神来，今天的报纸要看吗。”  
黑羽快斗闻言有气无力地抬头，视线焦点凝聚在头条的照片上。  
……然后一口气哽在喉咙。  
“青子小姐，今天请您饶了我吧，我不想看到名侦……啊不，工藤新一的脸。”  
“为什么？我记得你一直挺关注他的呀，还想找机会和他交流来着。”  
是啊是啊，结果过度“关注”的后果就是他昨天被摁着“深入交流”了一遍……几遍，现在浑身都疼尤其是被“重点关照”的部位，于是他只要看到想到工藤新一就会产生微妙的应激障碍反应。  
中森青子看他欲言又止的复杂表情，歪了歪头：“那换个话题。其实我一直想问，你脖子上那一块红色的……是怎么了？”  
“……是……被……野生动物袭击了！！！”  
“你在说什……”  
“狼！狗！”  
黑羽快斗在青梅的逼视下终于忍无可忍，大喊出声，一夜之间脸皮变薄的少年想要冲出教室，可刚起身就因为蹩脚的走路姿势歪了歪身子堪堪站稳。  
被锁在小黑屋里的记忆又涌了出来，在他脸上身上燃起熟悉的热意。  
那个……混蛋家伙。  
身形相仿的少年压着他，动作又凶又狠，明明一直在断断续续地解释这些都是误会，可身上那个家伙无论如何都不放过他，入侵得更深。他甚至不记得自己求饶了多少次，但最后还是一次次融化在欲望里失去理智。  
等工藤新一终于停下动作，绚烂的火花在眼前消弭，过度兴奋的身体大脑恢复了对除开身体里的入侵者以外所有事物的感知，怪盗基德的衣衫已经凌乱得无法不成样子，属于黑羽快斗的依赖疲惫暴露在侦探眼底，依然被他紧紧地控在怀中。  
神情餍足的少年将唇印在他颈间，不轻不重咬下去吸吮，他只能本能地敏感地轻颤，两人汗涔涔的胸膛因此紧贴在一起，分不清喘息声到底属于谁。  
昨晚没能听清的耳语清晰起来了，可他恨不得自己再次晕过去。

“礼貌上，也得给你女朋友留点见面礼吧。”


End file.
